


Introducing Peter

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, News Media, Press Conferences, Press and Tabloids, Revelations, Secrets, Shock, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony introduce Peter to the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Peter

**Author's Note:**

> The "New Avengers" are mentioned but not shown it's all about Steve and Tony (of course) and (a tiny bit) about Clint and Phil with some Pepper and Natasha added into the mix

The Avengers were holding a press conference that was to introduce their 5 new members Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Rhodey, and Scott. This was also an important day for Steve and Tony because this was the first time they were bringing Peter out in public since his birth four months ago. And lucky for both of them Peter was fast asleep because he could get pretty cranky if he didn't have his momma or daddy. Currently Steve, Tony, Clint, and Natasha were all out answering reporters questions while Pepper and Coulson remained backstage taking care of Peter and the five new Avengers were waiting in another other until it was time to come out. And everything was going great that is until about the middle of the interview when Peter woke up.

"What should we do??" Pepper asked 

"I don't know" Phil replied 

"Were gonna have to get one of them"

"In the middle of a major press conference!"

"We have to! It's either that or we have a very upset baby on our hands!"

"That's true"

"I'll go and tell them what's going on you hold him"

"Alright"

Pepper handed Peter to Phil and then walked out onto stage 

"So where are Mr. Banner and Mr. Odinson??" A reporter from the New York Times asked as Pepper walked out onto stage 

Pepper stopped 

"Well Thor and his mate Dr. Foster are in vacation in Asgard and Mr. Banner is sick" Steve replied 

"Well i'm sorry that Dr. Banner is sick but couldn't he still have come to the press conference??" The same reporter asked 

"Well Mr. Banner gets very annoyed when he's sick and usually that leads into him getting angry"

"And??" Another reporter from a British newspaper asked

"When he's angry he turns into the Hulk" Tony said 

It was then that Pepper finally made her way over to Steve and Tony and whispered the situation in both their ears 

"Bring him out here" Steve says 

"What!" Tony and Pepper say at once 

"Steve are you sure??" Pepper asks 

"Yes, I mean people are gonna find out anyways so just bring him out"

"Tony??"

"What he said"

"Alright"

Pepper heads back to the backstage area 

"What, what were you to talking about with Ms. Potts??" A reporter from the Los Angeles Times asks 

"Just about our son" Steve says and then takes a sip of water 

"All the reporters suddenly stop what there doing and look up at Steve"

"Son??"

"Yes Tony and I are mated and have a child"

"You and Mr. Stark are in a mateship with a pup??" 

"Yes"

Just then Pepper walks out with a fussy Peter in her arms and hands him to Steve and as soon as he's in Steve's arms he stops fussing and returns to being a happy baby

"This is our son Peter James Stark- Rogers" Tony announces 

"He's a very happy baby unless he's been separated from his parents" Steve adds 

"He's 4 months old"

"And he's our precious joy"

Stunned the press all just stare at Tony, Steve, Peter, and Pepper who's still standing there none of them sure what to say and then one of them some reporter from the Milwaukee Journal Sentinel turns to Natasha and Clint 

"Did you two know about all this??" She asks 

"Yeah" Natasha and Clint answer in unison 

"I mean we live with them in Stark Tower and we are the kids aunt and uncle" Natasha says

"Yeah and we did bear with Tony through the 9 months he was pregnant" Clint adds

"Ok" The reporter says and then turns and looks at Pepper

"Yes I knew and so did agent Coulson who's backstage" Pepper says 

"How did none of us or anyone in America know??" Someone cries out

"That's what I'm shocked at! You think the press would pay a lot of attention to Steve Rogers and Tony Stark and wonder why Tony Stark hasn't been seen in public for a few months! Everything about the pregnancy is on both of all are social media accounts" Steve says gently rocking Peter 

"OH! And incase if anyone cares I'm mated to agent Coulson and we have 4 kids" Clint adds 

And then the room descends into chaos 

Shouts of "MR STARK!!" "MR ROGERS!!" "MR STARK-ROGERS!!" "MS POTTS!! MR BARTON!! MR. COULSON!! MS. ROMANOV!!"" ring throughout the room as Pepper and a red faced Coulson heard Steve, Tony, Peter, Clint, and Natasha off stage to make room for the new Avengers 

And of course the only thing the reporters wanted to know was "Did you know about Steve Rogers and Tony Stark??"

To which they all answered yes 

And of course that's the only thing anyone in the world wanted to talk about was Steve and Tony and baby Stark-Rogers to which everyone had differing opinions on but there is one thing everyone in the world agreed on Steve Rogers was one hot daddy

THE END


End file.
